


I love you

by lonerfangirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Non-Explicit Sex, alfred ships it, but it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerfangirl/pseuds/lonerfangirl
Summary: Im so glad so many of you wanted part 2! Some things are different obviously because this was written before 4x21 came out (wooo batcat kiss!! boo Selina shot!) so yeah, more fics to come. Love you all! ❤️





	1. Chapter 1

Selina climbed up the familiar brick wall, her glove-clad hands gripping onto the ledge of the window. With a quick push of her legs, she hoisted herself onto his balcony. She looked at the large doors and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. They were shut. She pulled the curved handle of one and pulled it open. The fireplace was unlit and a book remained open on the desk, an old cup of water alongside it.

 

She walked through the doorway and into the deserted hallway. She looked to her left, where the main hub of the house was and saw a distant light coming from downstairs. She silently followed it until she reached the kitchen, stopping when she heard muffled voices.

 

Her ears perked up as she recognised the grumpy English accent of Alfred. “I’m fine, my boy. You should go to bed and we can talk about it tomorrow.”

 

“There’s no way I’m leaving you right now. You’ve been beaten for over a day!” He violently whispered.

 

“Why are you whispering? There’s no-one else here.” Alfred chuckled.

 

From her spot round the corner, she saw a thick blanket wrapped around Alfred and a hot cup of tea in his hands, warm steam rising from it.

 

“I don’t know. I’m on edge, I guess. Getting you out of there has me on edge.” He shuffled in his seat and rubbed his hands together, huffing into them.

 

“You should be too. Your security system still sucks.” She finally stepped out of the shadows, only for Bruce to jump up in front of Alfred, hands raised into a fighting position.

 

“Relax. It’s just me.” She walked towards them and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Bruce sighed and returned to his seat, now joined by Selina on his right.

 

“Pleasure to see you Miss Kyle. To what do we owe the visit?” Alfred said from behind his tea. She examined his face, looking at the several bruises that he now sported. The one above his left eye was particularly nasty.

 

“I heard about what happened. You ok?” The question was more directed at Bruce, who was looking down at the floor and silently counting the tiles.

 

“I’ll live. It’s more him I’m worried about.” He nodded his head towards the troubled young man, who’s head shot up to meet his guardian’s tired eyes.

 

“I’m fine. You’re the one who’s injured. Your face says it all and who knows what internal injuries there are-“

 

“Master Bruce!” Alfred cut in, his voice loud and sharp across Bruce’s. “That’s quite enough. We have company after all.”

 

Bruce glanced to his side to catch Selina looking straight at him with a look he couldn’t quite place. A mixture of shock, worry and something he couldn’t read. She stood up slowly and dusted down her leather jacket, placing the uneaten apple on the counter.

 

“I’m outta here. Glad you’re alive, Alfred. Bruce.” She nodded once at him and began to walk towards the front doors of the mansion. Bruce watched her leave with his arms folded against his chest. He didn’t like the way she made him feel; exposed and vulnerable.

 

Alfred glanced at Bruce before looking back at Selina. He stood up, gripping the blanket around his shoulders as it draped across the polished floor. “Miss Kyle it’s almost two o’clock in the morning. Perhaps you’d like to stay with us tonight?”

 

“What?” Bruce’s head shot up from it’s relaxed position against the barstool back.

 

Selina smirked and released the handle from her grip. She looked at Bruce again and then back at Alfred. “Sure. I’ve got nowhere better to be.”

 

“Right then it’s sorted!” Alfred’s voice was unusually perky as he shuffled over to the hallway, his blanket still firmly in his grip as it continued to drag across the floor. “I’m going to my room. Bruce would you help out your recovering butler and show our guest where she can stay? Thank you.” The words practically fell out of his mouth as he quickly walked away from the teenagers, each with a confused look on their face.

 

“How many times did they hit him?” Selina asked.

 

“Not that hard. He was fine until you showed up.” He smiled at her, turning his head to catch her eye.

 

“Let me take a snack to my room.” She asked. Well, it was more of a demand. She knew he would let her.

 

He smiled and threw her an apple. She looked down at it before throwing it back to him, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a chocolate bar.

 

“I said a snack not a fruit.”

 

Bruce returned the apple to the basket and offered her his hand. She looked down at it for a second before grabbing it and lacing her fingers with his own. She let him lead her wordlessly up the stairs and down the hall, into a neat and clean room with crisp white sheets and dark oak furnishings.

 

“You can stay here tonight. I can light the fire if you want.” He looked down at her as she inspected the room. It felt so...impersonal. She was used to it obviously, but she expected a bit more from him.

 

“You haven’t let go of my hand.”

 

“You haven’t let go of mine either.”

 

She looked down and saw the grip she had on his own hand; their fingers wrapped around the others, both holding their share of each other.

 

“Huh. Guess you’re right.” She looked around again, noting the fireplace across the bed was indeed, unlit. “Light my fireplace?”

 

“Sure.” He removed his hand from hers and she instantly felt the cold from the absence. Silently, she walked over to the bed and jumped on it, sitting cross-legged facing the fireplace.

 

She studied him as she took a bite into the sweet chocolate. Something was definitely eating him, the way he carried himself gave it away. He worked quickly and efficiently, having the flames lit within a minute. He stood and faced her small frame on the bed. “Goodnight then.”

 

Her mouth fell open in surprise as he headed for the door, not even bothering to look at her. “Hey!”

 

He turned back at her and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“You’re just gonna leave? Not even a ‘Wow Selina, nice to see you, glad you’re not dead’ or anything?”

 

“I think you just said everything I was thinking of.” He grinned. It was then she breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t being a brat, he was teasing her.

 

She huffed and swung her legs over the bed, standing across from him. The orange glow from the fire highlighting only the left side of him. They stood there for a few seconds, staring at each other before Bruce stepped forward and stopped only centimetres from her face. She gulped as he looked at her. He seemed to be studying her whole face, leaving nowhere unexamined. He finally settled on her eyes, his own green ones captivating hers.

 

“I don’t know how you’re looking at me.” He softly spoke. “I don’t know what you’re thinking. It’s annoying me.”

 

She chuckled and shut her eyes. “Well, some of us have to go our whole life without knowing things. Maybe this is yours.”

 

“There’s enough things I don’t know.” His voice sent shivers down her as goosebumps appeared along her arms. She felt his hands caress her cheeks before his lips gently touched hers. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, grinning into the kiss.

 

She felt him return the smirk and she started to lean backwards towards the bed. They crashed onto the soft bed and the huge pillows as they continued to kiss. Her hands roamed across his back as his worked on her jacket. She briefly removed her hands from his black hair as he pulled her jacket from her body. She broke their kiss as they gasped for air and she pulled his sweater over his head, discarding it to the side. She kicked off her shoes as Bruce placed his lips to her neck, causing a gasp to escape her lips.

 

They continued make out as their moves became more frantic and desperate. She placed her own lips on his collarbone and began to suck, alternating her tongue with her teeth. He quickly pulled her away by the base of her hair and reconnected their lips. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist and felt the effect of their last twenty minutes activity on him.

 

She flushed and pulled away, holding him back by the shoulders. They looked at each other for a brief minute as they caught their breath.

 

“We can stop. I should’ve asked before I kissed you. Sorry.”

 

“What? No...no. That’s not why I stopped. It’s just” She took a shaky breath and tried to calm her nerves. “that emotion. The one you couldn’t place?”

 

He nodded, still hovering above her.

 

“I love you.”

 

“What?” He breathed, his pulse speeding up again.

 

“I’m not saying it again. Not unless you do to.” Her heart was racing in her chest and she felt tears build up in her eyes. Was this a panic attack?

 

“I love you.” She opened her eyes to find Bruce grinning down at her. She returned his grin as a tear escaped her eye.

 

He wiped it away with his thumb and pecked her on the lips. He went to roll himself off of her but she tightened her legs around him, keeping him in place.

 

He looked down at her face, which was full of stubbornness.

 

“Are you sure?” He didn’t want to push his boundaries. He was lucky enough that she was here and that she loved him.

 

“Yeah.” She whispered. That was enough for them, they met halfway and held each other tighter, savouring every moment of the night.

 

*****

 

They only slept for four hours before she woke up. She was stuck in a habit, after all. 7am was later for her.

 

When she woke she felt herself trapped in the warm embrace of Bruce. His arms were wrapped around her, holding him close to her. She had donned the t-shirt he was wearing to sleep so she didn’t get cold. Despite this, his hands had found their way under her shirt and were resting against her back. She smiled against the heat his contact gave her. She felt her heart swell with the love she had for this goddam billionaire. She took a moment to look at the purple bruises that marked his neck, smirking at her handiwork. She had claimed him, in her own way.

 

She knew he understood, after all he had done the same.

 

“How long are you going to stare at me before you talk?” He smirked with his eyes closed.

 

“Maybe I like you better when you’re not talking.” She clamped his lips shut between her fingers, fighting against his twitching lips.

 

He grabbed her wrist and yanked it away, pulling her close for a chaste kiss. “I love you, but it’s early.”

 

“It’s not early. Alfred’s not up.”

 

“Yeah well, he’s injured so he’s allowed all the rest he wants.” He wrapped his arms further around her waist and hugged her.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Bruce smiled into her hair and finally, the exhaustion caught up to her and she fell asleep again.

 

*****

 

Alfred had slept in. For the first time in over twenty years he had slept in. Guess that’s what a beating does to you. He groaned as he stretched and slowly got out of bed. He looked over at the clock and saw the time: almost ten o’clock.

 

After he used the bathroom, he went down to the kitchen to make tea and breakfast for himself. It didn’t take long for him to realise that there were no signs of life in the house. Nobody had entered the kitchen or the lounge, the toilet was exactly the way he left it, even down to the position of the tap.

 

He began to scour the house armed with a small gun. He started in Bruce’s room, coming up short. His steps quickened as he checked each room of the house. He ran up to the guest quarters and opened the first door on the left.

 

There, to his horror, were Bruce and Selina. In bed. With their clothes discarded on the floor around them.

 

He gasped loudly as he quickly shut the door behind him. Once he reached the kitchen he poured himself a large mug of tea. He sat down and began to slowly sip at the drink.

 

After a minute or two, he put down his mug and started to chuckle. It grew louder and more joyful as it developed into a hysterical laughing fit, slapping his knee as a few tears slipped down his face.

 

Oh, Bruce. It would be a fun morning.


	2. Chapter 2

However long he had been laughing, he didn’t know. All he did know was that his chest hurt and tears were running down his face by the time he had started cooking breakfast.

 

He began frying eggs and bacon, making another cup of tea as he went along. He flipped the bacon as he drank the warm tea and looked at the clock once again. 10:27am. His mouth twisted into a smirk as he heard two sets of footsteps heading down the stairs, along with muffled voices. He went silent as he tried to eavesdrop on the hushed conversation.

 

“I’m glad you stayed.” Bruce muttered under the sounds of the sizzling pans.

 

“I’m sure you are. I am too.”

 

He thought he heard the familiar sound of a kiss before they walked into the kitchen, arms length between them. Bruce was wearing a fresh set of pyjamas while Selina had redressed in her black attire from the day before. His eyebrows shot up as he started dishing up generous portions of the food as they greeted him with a “Morning, Alfred.”

 

“Master Wayne. Miss Kyle.” He nodded at them, putting the plates in front of them. “I hope you slept well.”

 

He returned to his seat at the end of the table and drank his tea, watching their eyes flit between their food and each other. Bruce made a few pointed looks at him, but he made an effort to ignore them, paying extra attention to the newspaper.

 

Bruce and Selina spoke about Ra’s and where he would likely be whilst they quickly ate their breakfast. In under ten minutes, they were both finished and were sipping their drinks, juice for him and milk for her.

 

Selina stood up and pushed her chair away from the table. “I’m getting out of here. Thanks for the hospitality Alfred. You too Bruce.” She looked at him for a second longer than she should have before making her way out of the kitchen.

 

“That was fast. Suppose you must’ve worked up an appetite yesterday.” He commented, sipping his tea.

 

Bruce looked at Selina who furrowed her brows in confusion, motioning for him to follow her.

 

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Bruce said, already making his way towards her. “I’ll be back in a second Alfred.”

 

The Butler simply nodded with a sly grin as he raised his mug to the couple. “I’ll be waiting.”

 

The young couple shared a glance before exiting the kitchen and beginning the short walk to the door of themansion. Bruce quickly grabbed her hand as they stopped in front of the heavy double doors and gulped. He didn’t want her to leave.

 

“Will you come back?” His voice sounded exactly the way he felt; sad and desperate.

 

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his middle, pulling him in for a hug. “Sure I will. I might even miss you if you’re lucky.”

 

He chuckled as she pulled away, looking into her eyes. The same familiar glint was in them as there was last night, except this time he knew what it was.

 

“I love you.” They whispered simultaneously, causing a large grin to break out on their faces. He pulled her in for a kiss as she grabbed the back of his neck with her hands. His hands found their way to her waist as she leaned back on the door, allowing herself to dawdle, if only for a few short minutes.

 

“Ah-hem!” An overly exaggerated cough came from the end of the hallway. They broke apart, still holding each other and turned their heads to look at Alfred, who was standing with an eyebrow raised and his arms folded across his chest.

 

“Are you looking for the door in each other’s mouths?”

 

She smacked her lips together and looked back up at Bruce, one hand on his chest and the other still on the back of his neck. She sighed as she pulled away from him, leaning against her exit. “I normally use the window that’s all.”

 

“How about we all have a talk then? About the consequences of opening certain doors without protection to make sure the door doesn’t ruin our lives?” The gruff voice said, extending an arm in the direction of the living room.

 

Selina flushed and grabbed the door handle behind her. “No way.” She looked up at Bruce’s own red face before pulling him down for a quick kiss. “I’ll see you later, Bruce. Keep your window open.” She briefly glanced at Alfred again before slipping behind the door and out into the grey morning of Gotham.

 

Bruce turned his head to see Alfred beckoning him with his index finger. He slowly approached him, eyes cast down at the floor as he stopped in front of his friend’s black slippers.

 

“Come on, my boy.” A hand clapped him around the back, settling on his shoulder. “Let’s have a sit down.”

 

Bruce sat on the brown leather couch opposite the fireplace while Alfred opened the curtains. He let out a satisfied sigh as he settled himself on the couch opposite him, looking at the boy.

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Alfred cleared his throat.

 

“First time?”

 

Bruce gulped down a breath before he opened his mouth in response. “Yeah.”

 

Alfred nodded and hung his head down, trying to hide the grin threatening to break across his mouth. He righted himself and asked his next question.

 

“Did you...protect yourself?”

 

Bruce flushed even redder and looked at the wall, suddenly finding the bookshelves much more interesting.

 

“Please for the love of God tell me you did. Last thing we need is baby Brucelina running around the manor in one of the most dangerous cities in the entire-“

 

“Oh my God yes! I did! We did.” His face was positivity beetroot by now as his own arms folded across his chest, his feet bouncing up and down in agitation.

 

“Ok good. I have to make bloody sure you did don’t I? I’m looking after ya.”

 

“Yeah. Don’t worry I get it.” He stood up, tightening his robe around him. “Is that all?”

 

“No that’s not all!” He jumped to his feet, trying to force down the giggles he felt coming. This was after all, an important question.

 

“Do you love her?”

 

Bruce looked back at him, his face heating up once again.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you love her?”

 

He stared at the table, the books, the window, anything he could to avoid his eyes.

 

“Yeah.” His voice barely came out above a whisper, his face breaking out into a smile. “Yeah I love her.”

 

He hadn’t even realised that Alfred was only feet away from him now, his teasing demeanour replaced with seriousness.

 

“Does she love you?”

 

He caught his butler’s eye and smiled wider. “Yeah.”

 

Alfred said nothing for a few seconds, worrying Bruce. Before he had the chance to say anything, Alfred burst out in triumphant laugher.

 

“Yes! Oh Thomas, Martha, he’s in love! Well done mate!” He clapped a hand on his back once again and pulled him into a hug. “When’s she coming back? I’ll cook you both up a lovely dinner, celebrate ya, y’know. Mum and dad would’ve loved it.”

 

Bruce grinned and wrapped his own arms around his friend. The grin dropped once he realised what he had asked.

 

“I don’t know when she’s coming back. She said ‘later’.”

 

“I wouldn’t worry too much, Bruce. You and her, always together. Even when you don’t wanna be.”

 

*****

 

Turns out, Alfred was right once again. Just before night fell, he heard her slide his bedroom window open, this time armed with a small black bag. “I’m sleeping here.”

 

He grinned as she walked through to his ensuite and changed into her pyjamas. He waited under the covers as he went through his cellphone, looking for any news.

 

She emerged a minute later, in a black tank top and shorts and crawled into the space next to him, wrapping her cold legs around his own.

 

“Hey what are you doing?” He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him.

 

“You’re warm and I’m not.” She shrugged, clinging to him tighter.

 

“Right sorry.” His phone was discarded on his nightstand as he turned his body and pulled her closer to him, holding her small body to his. “Alfred wants to make us dinner.”

 

“Why?” Her warm breath tickled his neck as she grew drowsier.

 

“He guessed about us. Everything about us.”

 

She snickered at the thought of Bruce having to endure Alfred’s grilling. “Does he know that I love you?”

 

“He knows that I love you too.”

 

A long sigh escaped her lips as she settled herself into the crook of his arm. “Fine then. I guess we’re even.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so glad so many of you wanted part 2! Some things are different obviously because this was written before 4x21 came out (wooo batcat kiss!! boo Selina shot!) so yeah, more fics to come. Love you all! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

The heavy door shut behind her and she leaned against it, sighing like a schoolgirl. She hated the effect he had on her. She felt giddy, excited and just happy. She hadn’t felt anything like this before but at least she knew her feeling had a name. She loved him, he loved her. It was more than enough.

 

She quickly walked downtown into the slums of the city, where the run down apartments were. She climbed up the fire escape and slid her window open, stepping into her room.

 

Her and Tabitha had a nice enough place. It had running water and working electricity, which were luxuries she had lived without for years. She quickly changed out of her clothes and put on a fresh set, splashing some water in her face and scrubbing herself down. She checked the saucer of water she had left on the other window ledge and headed down the hall, into the kitchen.

 

Even though she had eaten at Bruce’s, she grabbed the box of cereal and began to snack on them, sitting cross legged on the couch with nothing but her thoughts.

 

“Where the hell were you?” A voice snapped her out of her daydream and she looked to her right to find Tabitha and Barbara standing side by side, each with a look that could kill.

 

“I was looking at someplace I wanted to go. The store has nice stuff.” The lie fell out of her mouth easily, well rehearsed.

 

“You’re covered in hickeys.” She spat, eyeing Selina’s neck.

 

Her eyes widened as her hand flew to her neck, exactly where she knew one was. She remembered everywhere he went, everything he did and everything he told her.

 

She stood up quickly, discarding the old cereal box and running into the bathroom. She hadn’t looked in the mirror when she cleaned up. Shit. She gasped loudly as her hands flew to each purple bruise on her neck, flying across each mark. That’s how Alfred knew. How has she missed the ones on Bruce’s neck? They weren’t exactly hidden. Maybe she was too distracted by his stupid eyes and his stupid smile and-

 

This time, it was Barbara’s voice that snapped her out of her rambling thoughts. “You fucking had sex with Bruce Wayne didn’t you?”

 

“No! I got these in a fight!” She shoved her way past her and out the bathroom door, into her room.

 

“Bullshit you got those in a fight. What did someone punch you in the neck?” Tabitha cut in, storming after her.

 

“Yeah they did. Even if I did have sex it’s none of your business what I do.”

 

“Like hell it is! If you get pregnant you’re out of commission! You’ll never work again.”

 

“I’m not pregnant!” She grabbed a bag and started throwing pyjamas in it. “I’m not that stupid.”

 

“What can he even give you that’s not money? He’s a spoilt, rich, arrogant-“

 

“Bastard!” Barbara finished, snatching the bag off the bed and holding it in her hand.

 

“Why are you here Barbara? Get lonely? Feel like spending the night and having some quality time with Tabitha?” Her hands gestures between the two, her frustration growing by the second.

 

“It’s none of your business why I’m here.”

 

“This isn’t about us. It’s about you.” Tabitha snarled, her dark hair flowing with her every movement. “Bruce Wayne has money. That’s all. He doesn’t care about you. You remember how many times he’s pushed you out and for what? Himself.”

 

Selina looked at the two women across her and tapped her foot in annoyance. She rolled her eyes and huffed. “He loves me. He told me so.”

 

“Bullshit he loves you he just wants something.”

 

“If that’s all he wanted he could’ve got me to do him a favour without saying that or having sex with me considering I said it first.”

 

Silence. Nobody said a word. The two older women stood in shock, eyes glancing between each other and Selina.

 

“It’s 12 do you wanna get lunch?” Tabitha pulled her jacket tighter around herself and motioned towards the door.

 

Selina scrunched up her face in confusion and crossed her arms. “No. I’m gonna go stay with Bruce for tonight.”

 

“You’re gonna pick him over us?” Tabitha shouted, watching Selina grab the bag from Barbara and continue to pack it. “We’re your family.”

 

She zipped her small bag and stood up tall, her little heeled boots elevating her to the same height. “He’s my family too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not fully happy with this but I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO BAD AT TITLES LIKE WHYY
> 
> anyway my tumblr (if you want to send a request) is @failed-potato
> 
> (Comment if you liked it (pls) and if you want part 2 (Alfred grilling bruce))


End file.
